


Daydreaming and I’m thinking of you

by kageillusionz, rocketpunchhh



Series: The Dumbass Rokudaime Fics [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Requited Love, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageillusionz/pseuds/kageillusionz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketpunchhh/pseuds/rocketpunchhh
Summary: The Rokudaime spent a lot of time daydreaming about dating the Headmaster of the Academy, and then the one time it became a reality.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: The Dumbass Rokudaime Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178852
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106
Collections: KakaIru Valentine's Week 2021





	Daydreaming and I’m thinking of you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a combination of all the prompts from the KakaIruRocks Valentine Event for 2021 all rolled up into one story.  
> My thanks to [mandapandabug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandapandabug/) for being fabulous and betaing this mess for me. Otherwise I would have had to tag with ‘No Beta we die like the Akatsuki’. And as always to [rocketpunchhh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketpunchhh) for soundboarding, enabling, and cheerleading. This story wouldn’t be half as good without her input and HER ART, _HOLY SMOKES_.

## First Dates

“It counts as a first date, right?” Kakashi asked aloud, tracking the fan’s shadow above him with his eyes. It clicked and whirred in response.

Not for the first time in his young life since he began assisting the Rokudaime, Shikamaru looked like he was ready to command the very same shadow to swallow him whole. Anything to get out of an awkward conversation. “Hokage-sama…”

Kakashi gestured at the lower half of his face, ignoring Shikamaru’s pained voice. “I even wore my best mask, you know? It was freshly laundered! With no bloodstains! It’s important to dress to impress, you know.”

Shikamaru didn’t respond which Kakashi took as a tacit yes and permission to continue.

The memories of his maybe-not-but-most-definitely-was-a-date-night with Iruka warmed him to the core. Ichiraku Ramen was a special place for them, warm and inviting. Nine times out of ten when he visited, Kakashi would find Iruka there with or without Naruto. It had been _their_ thing. “It was a warm night. He arrived first. I couldn’t take my eyes off him. He had taken the liberty of ordering for me and we had sake together. The way the light caught his hair? Perfection.”

At the end of the night, Iruka had been a little wobbly on his feet and ended up falling off the stool when he tried to get up. It had been a whole debacle involving wooden chopsticks strewn on the floor and an empty bowl that sat upturned on Iruka’s head like a Hokage hat. One long leg had been caught on the seat salaciously, leaving nothing to Kakashi's overactive imagination; Kakashi had piously thanked the gods above for that delicious meal.

“I can still smell the ramen we had together that night...”

“... I’m certain that’s from the takeout we brought you, Hokage-sama…” Shikamaru muttered under his breath. By his side, Shizune looked increasingly frantic the longer Kakashi spoke.

“I made sure that he made it home safely! I bade him goodnight and went home. I was the Pinnacle of Gentlemanliness. Even Gai said so.”

Behind his chagrined assistants, the council members were not amused. Nor did they have any opinion to weigh in about whether that night did constitute a date or not. Useless, the whole lot of them. It was far more productive thinking about Iruka and his perfect everything.

“And as you can see, the Hokage still has all his mental faculties about him,” Shizune said, pitching her voice a little higher to cover up Kakashi’s swoon. “These are all observations and a demonstration of his perfect recall. The Rokudaime is _absolutely_ _concentrating_ on the problems at hand.”

Shikamaru continued regarding the shadows wistfully.

Unsurprisingly, the council members were not convinced.

“I should have retired years ago,” Council Elder Homura replied gravely, looking like he would like to join Shikamaru’s comfortable pit of non-existence. “Rokudaime, focus. We must attend the upcoming Iwagakure meeting...”

Kakashi sighed despondently, already tuning out. Were his actions too covert? It didn't matter if Kakashi thought it was a date if _Iruka_ didn't think it was and therein was the problem.

***

## Soulmates

Kakashi forgot that it took days to get anywhere when escorting People of Importance, that is until that title was his to bear. They could have been in Iwagakure years ago if the council hadn’t decided that the proper course had to be maintained.

He was supposedly _still_ one of the strongest shinobi of Konoha. Now that Kakashi was the Rokudaime, he had to bring an entourage with him everywhere he went. And that involved people: advisors, assistant to advisors, the Anbu guard, the secret Anbu guard and everyone in-between. It was seriously cramping his style and cutting into his daydreaming time. The Proper Course also involved staying in inns and accommodation along the way, as if Kakashi hadn’t been roughing it his entire life. This was how people in power got _soft_.

When Kakashi was finally allowed to slip away, he sequestered himself away into his room with some tea, slipping out his well-read copy of _Tactics_. Nothing soothed a shitty long day better than familiar words. Porn was like a balm on his soul.

Kakashi flipped through the pages until he got to the start of his favourite part, when Akane-chan and Tohru-san found out that they were soulmates. It didn’t matter if in the previous chapters they slept with a whole village of people between them (for plot-related reasons, of course); Akane-chan and Tohru-san would naturally gravitate together at the end. They were the endgame couple.

In his absolute favouritest chapter, Akane-chan and Tohru-san were in a temple looking for the long lost scrolls of Kirigakure’s Forbidden Techniques (whether it was for battle on the battlefield or in the sheets was woefully unclear). Disaster conveniently struck. The temple was quickly sinking, water rushing in at an alarming rate. Akane-chan and Tohru-san were resourceful, making a break for the surface at the last moment. They were drenched completely from head to toe and rescue wasn’t going to happen for at least another three chapters.

Any shinobi worth their salt would know that getting dry was high on the list of survivability. And, of course, being stuck in wet clothes was not an option. And since clothes were removed, soulmarks were revealed, and this led to confessions being made. Then naturally one thing led to another…

Kakashi took a moment to savour the literary passages of smutty genius, glancing outside into the growing dark.

In Kakashi’s mind, instead of Akane-chan and Tohru-san, he saw himself and Iruka as the soaked soulmarked lovers. Which meant the removal of new mission standards for obvious-not-sexy-definitely-survival-related reasons. There would be a small fire doing its best in the corner to dry them off. Iruka would sneak a shy glance at him. Kakashi would be blatantly looking back because Iruka was stunning.

Then Iruka would turn revealing his soulmark that resembled an ANBU tattoo. They would match, of course (nevermind that Kakashi matched with a lot of other people in real life). And then their first touch would be electrifying, tantalizing, delicious; that it would raise all of the hair on Kakashi’s body. He could practically hear the soft sharp inhale of "you're so cold" that would lead to the inevitability of sharing body heat in creative ways.

Kakashi felt a blush creeping its way across his face and sighed at the moon, wondering what Iruka was getting up to that evening. Would Iruka be looking at the same moon and thinking about him?

***

## Secret Admirer

The beginning of the worst episode of Kakashi’s life started with a cheerful bunch of flowers on Iruka’s desk. Kakashi pinged them as soon as he walked in for their weekly catch-up.

“What is that?”

“And a good morning to you also, Rokudaime-sama,” Iruka said with a wry smile, not looking up from the latest round of paperwork. How Iruka could stand being surrounded by so much paper was beyond Kakashi. There was a reason he was pushing for a streamline approach to electronics and introducing a new era of processing power. “How was your trip?”

“Fine,” Kakashi replied. “When did this start?” Kakashi stepped in close. The flowers could be a trap. A substrate for a slow release poison. A vessel for nasty trap jutsus. How could Iruka be so complacent about a potential death threat?

“It’s strange, someone has been giving me flowers this entire week. Aren’t they lovely? I’m not sure who they’re coming from though.” Iruka laughed, his smile making Kakashi’s heart do weird flip-flops. “Really brightens up this old space, don’t you think?”

“What?” Kakashi instantly became alert. “It’s been happening for a _week_ and you didn’t think to report it?” Things were more dire than he expected.

“No?” Iruka paused, eyebrows drawing together and his lovely face transforming into confusion. “They just show up on my desk every morning. They haven’t left a card before. But this isn’t--”

Kakashi's mind was whirling through the number of possibilities, calculating the probabilities of death in each scenario like a Yamanaka with a missing-nin. There were too many variables and this situation warranted investigation.

He would get to the bottom of this matter to keep Iruka safe. He would do his duty as the Rokudaime of Konoha and protect his citizens. “I’m afraid I do not have time to partake in tea with you today, Iruka-sensei. This is a matter of utmost importance. Have a good morning.” He body flickered away before Iruka could say anything on the matter.

***

Kakashi was waiting for the pack to return with any leads or information of Iruka’s _secret-admirer-slash-assassin_ when Naruto bound up to him with a bright smile on his face.

“Kaka-sensei!”

“Naruto.”

Naruto tilted his head at the short response, curious no doubt about his former sensei’s appearance in the Academy’s playground. “What are you doing?”

What was taking them so long? Kakashi was understandably distracted and anxious about the situation. He folded his arms into the sleeves of his Hokage robes. Naruto deserved the facts about the situation. His former student was like a son to Iruka and could potentially become his step-adopted son one day. Instead of his usual convoluted speeches and parables, Kakashi found himself saying the truth, “I’m trying to catch Iruka’s stalker.”

That caught Naruto’s attention, his blue eyes bulging as his face flushed with anger. Kakashi braced himself for some noise.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN IRUKA-SENSEI’S STALKER?”

“I meant that--” But before Kakashi could finish his sentence, Naruto was already making a beeline for Iruka’s office. He hastened to follow.

“IRUKA-SENSEI!” Naruto bellowed, drawing each character out. He threw himself bodily between Iruka and the window, a kunai at the ready with a snarl on his face.

“Ah, Naruto? What are you--”

"GET BACK. I WILL PROTECT YOU." Naruto glanced over his shoulder briefly, eyes trained on all the entrances like Kakashi taught him. Kakashi was so proud. “WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME ABOUT YOUR STALKER?!”

“I don’t have a--” Iruka’s confusion deepened and then, spying Kakashi lurking in the doorway, whirled upon him. “What did you tell Naruto? What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything,” Kakashi answered flatly. He wondered if the pack needed to be sent into the field more often now that he was Hokage. The wait time was unacceptable. Lives were at risk.

Naruto’s eyes flashed dangerously. “You didn’t do _anything,_ Kakashi-sensei? What is the point of being Hokage if you can’t protect its citizens!”

Iruka frowned. “Naruto... what?”

They're interrupted by a howl. Kakashi launched himself out the window without hesitation. It sounded like Uuhei found something. She was close. It didn’t take long to find her and Bull and the little boy they had cornered.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. A terrible but clever disguise.

“Who are you? Which village sent you?” Kakashi kept his voice cool.

The boy looked frightened. “I’m Shuu-shuusuke, Hh- Hokage-sama. I d-don’t know what you mean?”

Ha. So the little sneak knew enough to hear about the Rokudaime's ascension. “Are you from Kusa?” It seemed unlikely given the peace treaty that had been brokered after the Fourth Shinobi War, but Kakashi had been trained during harsher times to see underneath the underneath.

“W-What?”

“That's enough. Bull, Uuhei, Shuusuke, come here.” Iruka's voice was lined with steel, a tone that brooked no argument. He emphasized the point by clicking his fingers. To Kakashi's surprise Bull and Uuhei obediently followed after the boy who was scrambling to reach Iruka like a life buoy. Huh, since when did his pack listen to Iruka?

Iruka turned his glare onto Kakashi. “What is the matter with you? You don't go around threatening schoolchildren. I’m disappointed in you, Rokudaime-sama.”

Oh. Kakashi blinked, watching Iruka usher Shuusuke along with a gentle hand. Disappointment coming from Iruka sure hurt a whole lot.

_Oh._

***

## Friends to Lovers

The Rokudaime was in the theoretical doghouse after the Shuusuke Incident and everyone was suffering for it. Everyone that was except for Iruka who put him there in the first place. Mission participation was through the roof even in their supposed peacetime. Holidays to the nearby Land of Hot Water increased, seeing tourism soar to unprecedented levels.

“Senpai…” Yamato sighed, undoubtedly wondering if it was too late to go missing-nin. He stood at attention in front of the Hokage’s desk. Shizune and Shikamaru were nowhere to be seen.

“There is a study on how many hours it takes for humans to make friends. The study concluded that it took approximately 60 hours for the initial bonds of friendship and then another …. 200 for something more intimate.” Kakashi steepled his fingers. “We have a very special relationship, Yamato. How many hours does it take to become a boyfriend do you think?"

Yamato looked perturbed, a faint blush colouring his cheeks. “I'm flattered, senpai, but… I always thought our relationship was strictly professional…”

“Because I think I've reached the threshold of the prerequisite time.” Kakashi continued, as if he hadn’t heard Yamato’s words.

“Uh…”

“Help me woo Iruka.”

“Oh thank kamisama. I thought you were about to confess to me.” Yamato looked like a huge burden had been lifted off his shoulders.

“Confess about what to you?” Kakashi asked in confusion. Tonton snorted in her corner, rolling her eyes at the absurdity of it all. “I’m not above asking my adorable kouhai for some help.”

Yamato folded his arms, his biceps flexing. “I'm going to need some help on this. You'll need to issue a formal apology to Shuusuke's family. One to Iruka probably wouldn't hurt either. I have no clue about how many hours it will take to become a boyfriend, but you will find out.”

Tonton put her hoof down on a stack of papers, squealing.

Kakashi pouted, bracing for the impending mountain of paperwork. “But I have to apologise to Iruka-sensei. It's _just as important_ as negotiating trade deals for the continual prosperity of Konoha.”

Yamato left in a swirl of leaves just before the argument between man and pig escalated.

***

## Letters

_From the Office of the Sixth Hokage of the Village of Hidden Leaf_

To Headmaster Umino Iruka,

It has come to my attention that the events that transpired two weeks ago were out of line.

I deliver my sincerest apology for the events that transpired on the night of the unfortunate misunderstanding, regarding Sakurai Shuusuke.

Upon investigation, the flowers were sent as a gift from Shuusuke in thanks for the help you had been giving him with his ninjutsu. As to be expected from the Academy’s diligent and wonderful Headmaster. They were not, as I had initially suspected, being used as a tool of assassination.

What I did was inexcusable… (Sound more apologetic here..?)

Yours forever (humbly?),

Hatake K.  
Henohenomoheji(?)  
(The Rokudaime)

Kakashi closed the document with a violent click. No longer would the blinking cursor taunt him. Fighting multiple S-class missing-nin was easier than this. He’d come back to it after the grand opening ceremony of the new hospital wing that was guaranteed to take a few hours.

***

Shizune didn't notice when she knocked a letter off the Hokage's desk, a new pile of mission reports hiding it from view. It fluttered to the ground, the contents slipping out of the envelope.

Yamato discovered it when he came to look for Kakashi who was still at the hospital. He read it in its entirety unintentionally. His years spent in Anbu had honed his ability to read and retain information quickly. The contents lead him to formulate what possibly may be the best plan of his entire career and for that cunning plan to succeed on Valentine's Day, he was going to require volunteers.

***

## Blind Dates

It took a village to make it happen.

The stage was set. Teuchi and Ayame of Ichiraku Ramen were ready, the counters scrubbed spotless and the tonkotsu broth ready to be served. There was a contingent of jounin and ANBU on standby, milling about the food district just in case something went awry. Kakashi observed from his perch by Yamato’s side, wondering if this was a bit overkill.

Yamato's plan had been… sound: Lure Iruka to Ichiraku, trap Iruka in a barrier, appeal to Iruka's good nature to listen to Kakashi long enough for him to apologise and hopefully fix things.

Phase one of the plan was easy. Iruka arrived at Ichiraku first. He was expecting to meet up with Naruto for dinner, according to Yamato. If Kakashi had been waiting at Ichiraku then there was a high chance that Iruka would leave if he was angry. The best way was to lure Iruka in with promises of having dinner with Naruto.

The other part of that equation had not been thrilled about lying to his precious Iruka-sensei, and even less enthused about not being able to have ramen at Ichiraku. Naruto had eventually placed a noose around Kakashi's wallet to make it up to him.

It was a price Kakashi was willing to pay.

Phase two was the barrier jutsu and communication between the main cell and the barrier team. Sakura and Ino were pretending to be out on a date, ready to give the signal to Team Kurenai to activate the 3-seal barrier jutsu once Kakashi was within range. The barrier was not to be removed under any circumstances unless the signal was given.

Phase three was making Kakashi nervous.

“Don’t screw this up, senpai.” Yamato was serious.

Kakashi eye-smiled in return, forcing his anxiety down. “Maa, have a little more faith in me will you?”

Yamato was unconvinced. “Isn’t that what got you into this mess in the first place, senpai?”

“Remember to use your words,” Kurenai reminded Kakashi kindly from behind Gai’s wheelchair.

“Right, right.” Kakashi flapped a hand at his support group. “I will. Wish me luck.”

Gai flashed him the Nice Guy Encouraging Smile #72. “You can do it, my most exalted rival! Iruka-sensei will be Moved once he realises your Pure Intentions.” Tears welled up. “To see him become your Special Person is a Privilege and an Honour.”

“Let’s hope Iruka-sensei sees it that way too,” Yamato muttered as Kakashi sauntered towards his doom.

***

Teuchi and Ayame were conspicuously missing when Kakashi arrived, lifting up the _noren_ with the back of his hand.

“Iruka-sensei.”

The barrier went up around them instantaneously, a pale orange dome that spanned the entirety of Ichiraku Ramen, sealing up in the time it took for Iruka to turn around. Team Kurenai's practise had certainly paid off.

“Rokudaime-sama.” Iruka rose from his seat, frowning at the barrier seal erected around them. "What is the meaning of this." He didn't sound pleased.

Kakashi panicked. "Before you say anything else, please sit down and hear me out.”

Iruka obediently sat down, looking unimpressed by the whole situation.

“I'm sorry for my behaviour and it was unacceptable and I like you and I've missed our weekly catch-ups and please stop being angry at me?”

Iruka blinked as he took in Kakashi's rushed words.

"Say something please, but drop the -sama part. It's been driving me crazy when you've been avoiding me so studiously."

“Hah?” Iruka replied eloquently, taking it all in.

“Iruka-sensei,” Kakashi most definitely does not whine.

"Rokudaime- _sama_ ," Iruka said at length, cheeks slowly flushing. "I have not been... what was it you said… avoiding you."

"What."

"And it definitely wasn't intentional. I was called to chaperone a number of excursions to Kusagakure."

"What."

"And if you read my note you'd know that… that I like you too."

"WHAT NOTE."

"Wait, isn't this why you're here, for dinner?"

"WAIT. BUT," Kakashi whirled around to where Yamato was standing on the outside of the barrier seal with a deeply disturbing and smug expression on his face. "I'm going to murder my kouhai when this barrier goes down."

His killing intent dissipated just as easily when Iruka laid his hand on Kakashi's wrist. "I was hoping there wouldn't be any murder on our first _official_ date, if that sounds agreeable?"

Something in Kakashi's mind finally clicked into place. Iruka's hands were a little clammy but so warm. "Did you say _date_?"

Iruka pulled his hand away quickly as if he only just realised that they were touching. "Apparently I needed to make my intentions clear when it comes to dating my own Hokage. Why don't you have a seat and remove the barrier seal so we can have dinner? I've ordered some sake and afterwards, if you are good, you can perhaps walk me home?"

"I--" Kakashi's head swam, mouth curling upwards. "I promise to be _extremely good_."

***

## Valentine’s Day

Kakashi woke up slowly to a cold bed, easing himself out with a wince and into a pair of shorts. It was still early enough that the sun had yet to rise. Iruka was… something else entirely. A sensei on the streets but … wow, Kakashi couldn't even begin to describe what Iruka was between the sheets. A sex god. Definitely.

Kakashi couldn’t help the loopy smile that spread on his face as he limped his way to Iruka's kitchen drawn by the soft sounds of porcelain clinking.

The sight before him was delightful: Iruka was faced away from him staring out the window. There was a cup of tea in his hands and his hair was down, tickling the Roku character of Kakashi’s Hokage robes. His shins and feet were bare. It was a very good look on Iruka. One that Kakashi hoped to see more often, on the daily preferably.

“Good morning,” Kakashi said, padding in close and pressing Iruka against the sink. He moulded himself against Iruka’s back, breathing in the scent at the base of his neck with a satisfied hum. With his baser instincts indulged, Kakashi hooked his bare chin over Iruka’s shoulder and slunk both arms around Iruka, effectively trapping him.

“It is, isn’t it?” Iruka hummed, tilting his head to knock against Kakashi’s gently. It didn’t seem like he minded being trapped all that much. “I hope you don’t mind me borrowing your robes.”

Kakashi shook his head, nuzzling into Iruka’s hair. “No. Looks good on you.”

They stood like that for a long moment, watching clouds roll past, revelling in the company. Iruka gazed out at the pink sky as Kakashi does his best impression of an octopus and its favourite rock.

“I have to ask Iruka…” And it thrilled Kakashi down to his very core that he got to call Iruka without honorifics now, “did you know about the Ichiraku plan?"

“Yes. Yamato told me about it." Iruka took a swallow of his tea and then set the cup aside. "Although it does seem like the plan he told you was different from the plan he told me. Not that I minded the outcome.”

Kakashi chuckled. "I'm going to have to hunt down your love note. I'd hate for that to fall into the wrong hands."

"Seemed like it worked for us."

“Will you be my Valentine, Iruka?” Kakashi asked seriously.

“Seems like you did something early for once,” Iruka teased, turning around to face Kakashi.

“Well, just to be sure...” Kakashi murmured as they kissed.

Iruka’s face was flushed delightfully, tongue flicking out to wet his lips. “Here’s my answer. How about we go back to bed, Valentine?”

***

"I'm not telling Naruto why he couldn't go to Ichiraku," Kakashi said seriously, an hour later, all sweaty and happy.

"Give him a little credit," Iruka murmured, sleepy and cuddling up to Kakashi. "I'm sure he will take it fine."

*******

“They’re our dads,” Naruto whined loudly to Sakura who had ignored his complaints in favour of closing her window in his face and going back to sleep. It was far too early for all of this.

Naruto was not deterred as he spoke through Sakura's window. “They can’t date. It’s against the rules! Ow! Stop throwing stuff at me, Sakura’s neighbour baa-chan! When I become Hokage I’m going to make sure Iruka-sensei dates someone better than that pervert!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please come say hi to us on tumblr!
> 
> [Ciça's tumblr](https://rocketpunchhh.tumblr.com/) | [kage's tumblr](https://kageillusionz.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  **References:**  
> [Title](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4tMFqa_K7bg) from this Aretha Franklin song.  
> As for the study that Kakashi was talking about, [someone legit did a study](https://news.ku.edu/2018/03/06/study-reveals-number-hours-it-takes-make-friend).
> 
> * * *
> 
> Also have this snippet of conversation. This is the calibre of our one working brain cell:  
> 
>
>> **Ciça:** naruto developing a seal that doesnt let anyone get near iruka  
>  **Ciça:** iruka inside this HUGE BUBBLE chasing Naruto to undo it  
>  **kage:** .f;jsakfd;jsf. the chastity no jutsu.  
>  **Ciça:** YES HUIWHDWUIHFUIW  
>  **Ciça:** kakashi rolling iruka's bubble around town  
>  **Ciça:** like a dung beetle or something


End file.
